


All The Good Girls Go To Hell

by bubbleqxeen



Category: Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Prison, Bisexual Peter Parker, Crimes & Criminals, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Relationships, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Multi, Murder, Peter Needs a Hug, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Peter Parker is a Mess, Protective Steve Rogers, The Avengers Are Good Bros, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, juvenile prison, teenage avengers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:01:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26721058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bubbleqxeen/pseuds/bubbleqxeen
Summary: Peter Parker never thought of himself as the kind of  kid who went to juvie, but by the time he turned 15 he was locked in a maximum-security prison in the middle of the Pacific ocean, nicknamed 'The Raft'. He also never thought of himself as the kind of person to become best friends with criminals, but found himself an honorary member of the gang known as the Avengers.Now living out a set sentence, Peter learns to deal with teenage struggles alongside the problems faced in prison, such as growing up and gang wars. Will he manage to survive his sentence? Find out!
Relationships: (Past) Pepper Potts/Tony Stark, Bruce Banner/Natasha Romanov, Happy Hogan/May Parker (Spider-Man), James "Bucky" Barnes/Darcy Lewis, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Surprise Pairings - Relationship
Comments: 10
Kudos: 17





	All The Good Girls Go To Hell

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! Thank you for reading.
> 
> Just a quick few notes:
> 
> \- Peter is 15, and the other Avengers all range from 15-19. Any other characters introduced will also have their age as to avoid confusion!  
> \- I'm from the UK, so please forgive me if some words are American and some are British! I'll try to write this as purely American but I get confused sometimes lmao.  
> \- I wanted to include as many characters as possible, so the ages will all be fairly messy- sorry!  
> \- The relationships tagged are not set in stone and may change, hence the surprise pairings tag! I'll update it as I go :)  
> \- Underage is tagged for obvious reasons, however, I haven't decided everything yet so I'm still unsure on the smut side of things. I'll let you know!  
> \- There will be various trigger warnings in here, but each chapter will have them tagged as needed! 
> 
> That's all for now, please enjoy and leave feedback if you can! It really helps <3  
> PS: I'm also wanting to recruit a Beta, so please message me if you'd like to apply!

Peter groaned as he was roughly shoved out of the bus.

He went to glare at the guard, only to gulp in fear at the cruel smirk already present on the man's face. Peter quickly turned around to stare at the other kids behind, glad to see they all looked as terrified as he felt. At least he wasn't doing this alone. His heart panged as the chubby boy behind him started sniffling, his own eyes stinging as he remembered his Aunt May's face as he got on board the rundown bus. Her haunted eyes ingrained in his mind forever. Peter felt slightly better as he remembered his Uncle's absence, comforted by the knowledge that he hadn't had to see two distraught family members in a day.

Peter lived a simple life. He got up, went to school, got the grades and came home. There, he'd work on various projects, hang out with his Aunt or Uncle Happy and generally just be a happy teenager. He hadn't expected the sound of sirens and loud banging on his doorstep the evening he was arrested. He had awoken with a start, his eyes flying open as loud shouting echoed from downstairs. Peter had stumbled down the stairs hurriedly, his face paling at the sight of several cops with heavy-duty guns aiming right at his head.

He grunted as the guard pulled on his chains, the handcuffs rubbing his sore wrists angrily. His eyes flitted to the small fishing boat bobbing on the water in front of them. The bus had taken them to a desolate docking area hidden between some cliffs, the kind of thing you could only find if you were really looking for it. The dock was tiny, essentially just a small wooden plank floating in the water. Peter faced and stared at the guard in confusion, subconsciously taking a step back. He hated the water.

"Confused?" The guard chuckled, motioning forward two other guards to strap the kids into lifejackets, "You won't be, soon."

Peter didn't bother replying, already feeling exhausted as the sun shone down on his neck. The heat was overwhelming and stuck to him like glue, leaving him to feel hot and bothered. He complied as a nicer-looking guard strapped him into his lifejacket securely. Peter noted that they were specially made so that his handcuffs didn't need to be taken off. Before he could even begin to be impressed by the invention, a loud whirring sound alerted him back to the sea. A fierce-looking military ship was bouncing through the water, camouflaged into the choppy waters perfectly. 

"There's your ride," The guard yanked him forward again, "Maybe if you behave they won't throw you overboard."

"W-We're getting on a military ship?" The chubby kid whimpered from behind him, "Why? I thought-"

"You thought wrong, then." The guard sneered, "You're aware you aren't going to a normal prison, right? You must've done some messed up shit, kid."

"No!" The kid replied frantically, shaking his black locks around, "I didn't, I swear!"

"Take it up with your lawyer then," The guard groaned in annoyance, "Christ, get on the dock already!"

Peter shuffled forward nervously, his toe reaching out to tap the dock nervously. It looked sturdy enough from up close, but Peter swore he saw it move minutes before. The small sailing boat had been crushed to splinters by the other ship, which now rested next to the dock. Peter's eyes grew wide as he was fully shoved onto it but sighed in relief as he realised it was sturdy enough. He knew he had to be the one to put on a brave face, despite how anxious he felt. The others appeared to be the same age as him, but looked like little kids as they cowered together at the other end of the dock. He tugged his chains gently.

"Come on," Peter urged softly to the other teens, "It's okay, just go slowly." The others got on hesitantly, staring at Peter with rounded eyes as if waiting for him to make the next call.

He decided he really didn't want to be the brave one anymore as a burly looking man with a rifle strapped to his back jumped off the ship and landed in front of him with a bang. Peter took a step back, accidentally colliding with the chubby kid from earlier. The new guard said nothing just pointed at the unfolding stairs with a blank expression. Peter got the message quick enough. He stepped onto the first step tensely, his eyes not leaving the gun stuck to the man's back as he began to slowly ascend the stairs.

As he got settled on the metal benches lining the insides of the boat, Peter couldn't help but let his mind wander. Anxious thoughts began popping up. Where was he going? Why were the windows tinted? His nails dug into his palms as his head began to race, nerves overtaking him for the first time as the boat speed across the water. A soft voice pulled him out of his misery.

"Hey, are you okay?" The chubby boy asked him, having taken a seat next to Peter from the beginning of the ride, "You're shaking pretty badly, dude."

"I'm fine, thanks." Peter murmured, releasing his death grip on his palms.

Peter had lied when he said he lived a simple life. 

School wasn't typical or peaceful, he was constantly being tormented by his classmates and ignored by the teachers. His main bully, a spoilt kid named Flash, targeted him outside of school, too. He never got a break, from the incessant name-calling and taunting to the occasionally kicks and punches from Flash's crew. His grades were above average, sure, but Peter still had to work harder than any other kid in the class thanks to the teacher's bias towards Flash. Said boy's father was a frequent endorser of the school and thus Flash was given only the specialist of treatments- which in turn meant Peter would receive the opposite. 

His home life _was_ relativley normal, with his Aunt May working night shifts so she slept through the day, and his Uncle Happy working as a security officer when she wasn't. They both loved him unconditionally, and only ever gave him love and support. May was quite an anxious person though, and so Peter was forced to lie about the bullying as to protect his Aunt's feelings. He didn't want to burden them after having received so much kindness and hospitality after his parents passing. Peter was found cowering behind a sofa at eight years old, his parent corpses both lying in the middle of the living room with slashed necks. It was a home invasion gone wrong, the burglar unaware that the Parker's were home when he broke in. Peter had been spared, but only because he was small enough to hide and be unseen when the break-in occurred.

Because of his terrible start in life, Peter was naturally closed off- his mind always plagued by nightmares of his dead parents. He had a hard time making friends, and after the bullying at school and lack of support from teachers, had started being suspicious of others. Peter had a hard time trusting others and had never had a real friend before- besides a little boy named Harry Osborne before his parent's death. He had struggled with anything social after that, making him an easy target for bullying and forcing him to cower away from social interaction.

"My name's Ned, Ned Leeds." The other boy stuck his hand out, before realising they were still in handcuffs, "Oh..."

"Peter," Peter replied with a nod and a small smile.

"What are you in for?" Ned asked, tilting his head in curiosity.

Peter's mind raced once more before answering, "I don't know. How about you?"

"You.. don't know?" Ned repeated slowly, "Huh. I'm here for accidentally hacking the FBI, I didn't mean too, though."

"How do you accidentally hack the FBI?" Peter snorted, letting himself relax a little.

"Quiet!" A guard bellowed from the front of the seating area, glaring at them both.

"I still don't understand how I did it, bro!" Ned whispered after a few moments of forced silence, "I was just messing around with some codes and it happened."

"That's pretty cool," Peter giggled quietly, "Do you think they'll let you go?"

"I hope so," Ned frowned, "I honestly didn't mean too, and I have faith in my family to prove it."

"Yeah," Peter murmured, his head falling back onto the cool metal of the ship, "Me too."

"Everybody out!" Someone suddenly shouted from outside the ship, the boat quickly stopping.

Peter hurriedly stood up, dusting off his jumpsuit as best as he could with the handcuffs restricting him. This was it, he was finally a prison kid. Ned seemed to share the same sentiment as he glanced at Peter, his eyes full of nerves. Peter shot him another small smile, trying to silently comfort him. Something about Ned made Peter feel at ease, and so the least he could do was try to do the same thing for the other boy. The children were frog-marched off the ship, several guns pointed at them as they made their descent down the stairs once more.

"My name is Captain Nicholas Fury," A tall man with an eyepatch addressed them, "And you're currently here at the Raft."

Fury gestured to a giant dome-like object behind them.

"Here you will stay until the end of your sentence," Fury explained as the doors to the raft spread open, "Or until you can get appealed, but the chance of that happening is slim to none."

Peter startled as they began to get ushered through the building, Fury leading the way as if he'd given the tour a thousand times. He heard Ned begin to sniffle again behind him, and his heart went out to the other boy mentally. Fury stopped in front of a metal door to pull out a fancy looking card, which later on opened the door. He then led them through a dimly lit hallway, before pausing at the end of it. 

"Listen here, " Fury grumbled, as if he was saying a secret, "I've read your files, I've seen what fucked up shits landed you in here- and quite frankly, most of its bullshit compared to what you'll see in there"

The children recoiled in shock.

"I mean it, most of you are here for the stupidest shit I've ever heard," He side-eyed Ned, "I'm not saying you shouldn't be in prison, because you _should_ be, but just not here."

Fury sighed deeply.

"We have mass murderers here, rapists, abusers," Fury listed nonchalantly, as if the crimes were items on a shopping list, "So stay quiet, stay out of sight and do _not_ start any trouble- am I clear?"

The children nodded.

"Good." Fury nodded before opening the last door, "Welcome to hell, motherfuckers."

Peter struggled as he was physically pushed through the door into a bright light, loud chattering filling his ears as his group was thrust into what appeared to be a cafeteria. The other prisoners in the room all turned to face them at once, their attention snapping to the newcomers. Fury stepped in front of them clapping his hands together loudly so that the focus was on him.

"You all know the rules," Fury shouted at the criminals, "No fighting, hazing, stalking or bullying the newbies!"

He paused.

"Or do, I really don't give a fuck. You'll all do it anyway," The prisoners began cheering before falling silent at Fury's resigned sigh, "But for fucks sake, don't give me a reason to come back down here."

Fury turned to face the kids.

"My office is at the top of the raft," He glared at them in warning, "I _hope_ I never have to see you there. If you need anything, ask a guard or suffer through it."

With that, Fury turned and left, leaving the children in the messy cafeteria alone. It was silent for a moment until the prisoners began shouting in questioning and clamouring out of their seats to get to them. 

Peter paled.


End file.
